


Was the Fairest Sun I’d Ever Seen

by buckys_stripper_splits



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Top Bucky Barnes, bucku likes dem tiddies, some good ol fashion early mornin lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_stripper_splits/pseuds/buckys_stripper_splits
Summary: Bucky is a boob man, Steve's got the nicest rack he's ever seen, and there's not really much else to say about it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 269





	Was the Fairest Sun I’d Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> i deeply apologize if this seems like some rushed ass cheeks ok it is currently 2am and since the coronavirus has fucked the world anally, i have a lot of Spare Time and jus finished this lil doozy 
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoy and please stay safe!!

" _Buck_."

Bucky nearly chuckles at the needy hitch in Steve's voice when he says his name, light and breathy. His long fingers card through Bucky's hair and desperately tug at the roots. " _Hmmm_... _C'mon_." He opens his watery eyes and looks down to where Bucky is lapping and kissing at his left pec, while his metal hand plays with the other. When he tries to push his head, Bucky gives his nipple a hard flick, and _Jesus_. The pain makes him cry out, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't go straight to his cock.

"What was that, sugar?" Bucky taunts, voice slow. "Somethin' you want?"

Steve's fingers tighten. Instead of answering him, he arches up to Bucky’s mouth and whines, wiggling under his weight. "You know what I want," he huffs. Bucky just laughs and presses his wet lips right between his chest, then again, and again, just because he can, and Steve is right there after all.

"Mmm," he hums, knowing, nuzzling his face against his boyfriend's warm, flushed skin. "Maybe. But you're _so_ cute when you're frustrated." His voice rumbles in their dark bedroom as he kisses up Steve's chest and collarbones, taking time to leave love-bites here and there that will most likely be gone within the hour.

"Jesus, Bucky, just... _Just_ —" Steve tries, but his voice succumbs to the soft whimpers Bucky pulls from him by kissing and biting on his neck. The thought alone that Bucky can get him this hot with feather-soft touches makes his face redden with embarrassment, and he turns to hide in his pillow. "Just _touch_ _me_ already."

Bucky can't help but smirk, finally getting what he wants. "Am touchin' you, babydoll," he says just to fuck with Steve some more, looking up at his pretty face through his eyelashes. Steve huffs sourly and makes a point of grabbing a handful of Bucky's hair and pulling. _Hard_. Bucky hisses through his teeth. "Alright. I gotcha. No more teasin', I promise. Gonna take care o' you, baby, just how you like."

Steve's body shakes at his words. One would think that after so many years of intimacy, he'd grow used to Bucky's 1940's charm, but to no avail. Steve swears up and down that no matter what, it's always like the first time.

He grunts softly when Bucky sits all the way up, the sensation of his weight on top of him dwindling, until its hardly there at all. Bucky sits back on his haunches, completely unafraid of ogling his handiwork on Steve's skin. He moves his hands from Steve's chest to his tummy, down to where his waist tapers beautifully in, giving him the most breathtaking build. "Jesus, babydoll," he moans. "You got the most criminal body, you know that? You're damn lucky I let you leave our bed at all."

"Barely do anyway," Steve chuckles, lightheaded with the praise.

"S'at right?" Bucky teases, reaching for the bottle of lube he'd haphazardly tossed on the bed once Steve started getting handsy, and squirting some on his fingers. "Well, can you blame me? Waist like a damn broad. And don't even get me started on that pretty face, baby." Steve flushes as if on command, and Bucky continues. "Yeah... And of course your ass is a given." Slowly, he moves his wet fingers between Steve's ass and strokes at the sensitive skin, gently letting one finger slide past the tight rim. Steve's reaction is one to die for, Bucky swears to Christ. The way he takes his red lip between his teeth and hisses is enough for Bucky to continue; slowly, steadily, in and out.

"Relax, baby. _Thaaat's_ it, good boy. You just relax for me. Let me in," Bucky says, encouraging and soft. He adds a second finger when he feels Steve is ready, and angles them up right against that spot. The spot that makes Steve choke on a whine and dig his hands into their bedsheets. He drags hard against it just to hear him cry. " _Christ_."

Steve can't stay still. His cock aches against his stomach and he trembles when Bucky stares down at it, wetting his lips like he could devour him in a second. He pushes against Bucky's hand, asking for more, only to have his hips pinned harshly to their mattress, and then his wrists. "Buck— _Bucky_. L-let me, _oh_ , please."

Bucky shushes him, taunting grin on his face. "You have to stay still, sugar. Can't expect me to make you feel good if you're wigglin' around now can you?"

Steve nods dumbly. Not because he agrees or could even comprehend what was said, but because he'd do just about anything Bucky asks at this point in time. So he lets himself be pinned— likes it even— grunts and moans as Bucky adds a third finger, curling and pumping the digits in and out of his body. Bucky sees the way his cheeks redden even further, sees the sweat roll down his neck and chest, and leans down to wrap his lips around one nipple, gently flicking it with his tongue. Steve's gasps are stuttered when he breathes out Bucky's name. He grins against salty skin and looks up into Steve's tearful eyes.

" _I wonder_ ," Bucky drawls, moving to suck a love-bite under Steve's right pec. "I wonder if you could come just like this; I'll bet you could, doll. And _boy_ , what a sight you'd be. You think you can do that for me, baby?"

Instinctually, Steve clenches around Bucky's fingers and groans pitifully. He definitely can— _knows_ he can— after having been on edge for almost an hour. Bucky hadn't touched his cock at all, just let him rut up against his thigh as he praised and admired him like he was some precious, porcelain doll. It was enough to get Steve hot, sure, but not enough for him to actually come. Now though, with Bucky's fingers stuffing him full, he feels closer than he's ever been in his whole life.

"Buck! _O-oh_ , Bucky, fuuuuuck!" Steve feels like he's going to combust before Bucky is even close to being done. His cock is leaking and twitching between their stomachs, so close to coming it nearly hurts. "Bu— _baby_. K-kiss me, _please_. Need it, ple—"

Bucky near growls as he pulls himself up to Steve's lips, a clash of teeth and tongue; the heat of their breath making the air around them thick. It's passionate and loving, and Steve swears his vision blurs as the knot in his stomach gets tighter and _tighter_ , as Bucky finger-fucks him till he's so blissed out he can’t think. He's panting and whimpering in Bucky's mouth, thrusting his hips in time with his fingers, and feeling so helplessly on display. Especially when Bucky pulls back and stares at him like he's the morning sun personified, eyes completely glazed over with lust. Then he whispers, " _Come for me_ , _Stevie_ ," and he does. He comes all over his chest and Bucky's stomach, moaning loud into the dark. It racks trembles throughout his body, but Bucky just holds him down and close, working him through it.

Before Steve can properly catch his breath, Bucky is turning him and yanking his hips up so he can grind up against him. "Such a good boy for me. You did amazing darlin', I swear. My Stevie. _My baby_ ,” he whispers as he rubs the tip of his dick over Steve’s hole.

He watches his lover’s face as he pushes in, slow at first. Watches the way he grits his teeth and blinks back tears from overstimulation. Steve’s lips part in a silent moan, rigid and stiff, before he pushes back against Bucky and looks up at him. Bucky’s head starts to spin as he sets the pace, going as deep as Steve’s body will allow and slow enough to make him mewl. Its all about Steve, he thinks to himself. Between the warm vice of his body to the way his skin shines gold in the morning light, Bucky swears he’s the fairest sun he has ever seen.


End file.
